Old People Shouldn't Make Out
by hiding-in-the-alley
Summary: Gwen and Duncan go to the cinema. A little one shot I wrote for ARandomperson. Enjoy!


This is a one-shot dedicated to ARandomperson that I promised them a long long long long LONG time ago!

ARandomperson - Better late than never, right? :P Your reviews always give me a little boost, you're fantastic, thank you!

hiding-in-the-alley

xxx

* * *

The door clicked shut.

"Harry?" Shouted Jackie , not looking up from the fashion magazine she was reading, "Is that you back already?" She heard footsteps walking up the stairs in the hallway. "Where are you going? I'm hungry, bring the chinese through!"

No answer, only footsteps continuing over her head. Jackie frowned.

"Harry?" She pulled herself off the couch and into the hallway, calling her new husbands name. She passed the window, but stopped a few steps later. Something wasn't right. The fashionista slowly stepped backwards untill she was at the window again.

Harry's car wasn't in the driveway.

Jackie's heart was pounding in her chest as a chill swept her body. She turned her head and looked up the darkened stairway, and heard a door open upstairs. Trying not to make a sound, she reached for the phone on the small table next to the door. Lifting it to her ear, she closed her eyes, swallowed and set the phone down again. No dial-tone.

Someone had cut the phoneline.

And her mobile was upstairs in her bedroom.

Trying not to panic, Jackie slowly turned to the door and reached for the handle. It wouldn't turn. Somebody had locked it from the outside. But that was impossible, the intruder was inside, with her! Who could have locked it? They had just moved here, and Harry had the only key while the other was getting cut.

Harry. Of course.

This must be one of his and George's stupid pranks. Harry must have unplugged the phone when he left and parked around the corner. Then Harry went in and George locked the door after him. How could she have actually been scared?

"Harry?" Jackie called, walking up the stairs. "This isn't funny. Come on, come downstairs and let's have dinner." Still no answer.

She had reached the top of the stairs now, and she could see all the doors down the narrow hall closed, except the one at the bottom, which led to their room. The hallway was in shadow, the light from downstairs only lit the landing, not the whole hall. Jackie was still getting used to the strange old house, and it kinda creeped her out. The person they bought it from had told them it had a strange history, but they hadn't really been interested. It was a house big enough for the two of them to start a family, and that was all Jackie cared about.

So they bought the house, to the sellers delight. He had been trying to get rid of it for years. Jackie couldn't really see how. It was a nice house in a nice neighborhood. Sure, the neighbors were a little strange, some of them even a bit hostile, but putting that aside, the house was perfect.

But the darkened hallway really unnerved her.

"H-Haryy?" She ran a hand along the wall to keep her self from tripping in the darkness. "Stop this, you know I hate this hallway in the dark."

Silence.

She had reached the bedroom door. Pushing it open, she fumbled for the lightswitch. She found it, and flicked it on, but nothing happened. Sighing, she stepped into the room, lit only by the moonlight pouring through the window.

"Harry!" Jackie was getting angry now. "This is getting ridiculous! Stop trying to scare m-" She broke off as she caught sight of the wall above their bed.

A large, red "G" had appeared, looking as if someone had painted it on. As she stared in horror at her ruined walls, an "E" was drawn, as if by some invisible paintbrush. In the same spiky lettering, more letters appeared, until it read;

GET OUT!

Jackie stared at the wall in shock.

"Harry?!" She yelled, spinning around, looking for her huband to explain this. The room was empty. She gasped as something splashed on her head, startling her. Jackie stepped back and held out her hand to catch the next drop.

A large, red droplet had splattered across her hand.

Against her better instincts, Jackie looked up at the ceiling, and screamed.

Above her was a hole so large she could see into the attic above her. Suddenly, something dropped from the attic. Swinging from a rope tied around a beam in the attic, was a dead body, dripping blood from it's wrists onto Jackie, who was still standing in her bedroom screaming.

Jackie turned to run, but the door slammed shut in her face. She tried the handle, but it was no good. The door had sealed shut and she couldn't get out.

"Harry!" Jackie screamed, "Help me! Help me, there's someone dead in the attic! Harry!" Jackie turned to stare at the body again, but it was gone.

Jackie stopped screaming, and walked back into the centre of the room. She looked up into the attic, but it was empty. Jackie looked back towards the door, then back to the hole in the attic. Suddenly, a face looked over the edge, yellow eyes wide in the sunken, grey skinned face. Jackie screamed again as the face grinned and jumped onto her, bloody knife in hand.

Blood sprayed over the walls, and a couple laughed loudly.

"Phahahahaha! Oh god, gross!" Gwen said leaning forward eagerly. Duncan laughed and put his arm around her.

"You're so morbid sometimes, Pasty" He chuckled. An old couple in front turned around and frowned at the younger two, shooshing them unaprovingly.

"Sorry!" Whispered Gwen, but Duncan just rolled his eyes.

"Wow, that was great!" Gwen said happily as they walked out of the cinema and towards the carpark. "I can't believe you screamed when the ghost came out the cupboard!" Duncan scowled and crossed his arms, pouting.

"I did not!" He whined. "I was yelling at the sight of the old couple making out."

Gwen laughed. "Whatever you say princess."

"Don't you princess me, you didn't see what they were doing!"

Gwen shuddered. "I did actually. And they had the nerve to shoosh _us? _They were making plenty of noise when their dentures got caught together!"

Duncan gagged. "Old people shouldn't make out. They had their chance when they were younger. Now, it's just wrong." He pulled a face. "Imagine finding your grandparents doing _that_ next time you go to visit."

"Thank you, Duncan, for that wonderful mental image." Gwen deadpanned. Duncan laughed and sneaked his arm round her tiny waist. He leaned in and kissed her neck softly, only lightly grazing her smooth skin with his lips.

"Imagine us doing that when we're older..." He pulled away and looked in her eyes, suddenly serious. Gwen gazed right back, looking happy but a little suprised.

"You never know," She murmered softly, leaning in for a kiss before-

**_CLANG_**

"What the-?!" They hadn't realised they were still walking and Duncan had walked straight into a lamp post and onto the floor. "Ow! Where did that come from?" He cluched his head and open-fired an array of swearwords and coarse language that would impress even the worst potty mouths. "Hey Pasty, stop laughing and help me up!"

Gwen, who was holding her sides from laughing so hard, wiped a tear from her eye and held out her hand, still snickering.

* * *

I'm currently working on a third chapter for The Only Exception, and I was looking for some inspirtation in my old PM's and reviews, and I found my promise to ARandomperson, so I thought I'd take a break and write this up.

I promise I'll have the third chapter up before the new year!

hiding-in-the-alley

xxx


End file.
